


Date Night

by ahumane_alien



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumane_alien/pseuds/ahumane_alien
Summary: Even and Aeleus enjoy some alone time for the first time in a long time.
Relationships: Aeleus/Even (Kingdom Hearts), Lexaeus/Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting smut online. Please enjoy! (I didn't proofread omg oh well).

In his chambers, Even brushed his hair and wore one of his favorite suits. Aeleus invited him to his favorite restaurant as a way to celebrate Even joining the side of light. Hardly able to contain a smile, Even quickly left his room to meet Aeleus in the gardens outside the castle. 

“Where are you headed, Even?” Ansem the Wise asked, as Even passed the lab.

“I believe it’s my night off.” Even responded, not wanting to have a chat. “I’ll do as I please, now excuse me.” 

Ansem the Wise let out a chuckle and shook his head as Even left the room.

Once at the gardens, Even approached Aeleus, who leaned against a bench, the air fragrant around him from all the surrounding flowers. 

“Aeleus…” Even began to say when suddenly Aeleus opened his arms. Even looked into his expression, undying strength and comfort in seeing his love once again. Stepping forward, Even hugged his arms around Aeleus’s shoulders as Aeleus tightly hugged his arms around his hips, pulling him close. 

“I thought we’d lost you to the darkness.” Aeleus quietly said as he held Even close. 

“Not for a moment.” Even said, trying his best not to tear as he heard Aeleus’s sadness through his voice. They pulled apart, and gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, their hands not completely letting go of each other’s. 

“Let’s go celebrate.” Aeleus said.

Once at the restaurant, Even’s eyes lit up, a tiny detail Aeleus loved to see. “I love Denny’s.” Even said as Aeleus opened the door for him. 

Once inside and seated at the semi empty Denny’s, Even didn’t even look at the menu since he knew exactly what he wanted. 

“I’m glad you’re back with us.” Aeleus said as he picked up the menu and glanced through it. 

“It’s a relief to be back.” Even responded. 

“I’m glad. But why did you put yourself so close to the dark?” Aeleus asked, curiously. 

“Atonement.” Even simply said. 

There was a silence hanging over them as they comfortably sat in each other’s company. Once they ordered and began eating their food they enjoyed each other’s company.

“You wouldn’t believe what a great scientist Ienzo has become.” Aeleus said as he cut into his meal. 

“I’m so proud of him.” Vexen said, and then bit into his salad, “He really did a job well done.” 

“Yes, he did. It was quite stressful without you. Glad you were on our side.” 

“Indeed.” 

They continued their conversation recalling past memories and what the future would hold for them. 

Once Aeleus paid for their meal, they decided a walk in the gardens would be quite pleasant since it was a cool night. 

Offering his arm to Even, Aeleus felt a comforting silence as they walked and enjoyed each other’s company. They decided to sit down by the fountain outside the castle.

“I had a lovely dinner.” Even said, “Thank you for doing this for me.”   
“Anything for you.” Aeleus responded as Even gently rested his head on his shoulder, “I had a great time.” 

“We’ve been so busy lately that we’ve barely had time for ourselves.” Even said as Aeleus wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in closer. “It feels nice to go out.” 

Aeleus gently gazed at Even, his heart beat racing. All of this time has passed since they were nobodies, yet Even always managed to take his breath away. 

Even noticed Aeleus’s gaze and looked at him, his eyes unwavering and confident. He took a slow breath, noting the fragrant smell of the gardens and leaned towards Aeleus, nearly feeling his breath catch in his throat, his eyes half closed as he leaned towards him. 

Even’s breathing hitched as he found himself slowly leaning towards Aeleus, as Aeleus gazed at Even, his eyes fluttering shut as they both closed the space with a soft kiss on the lips. They enjoyed their kiss together, sharing this moment as the cool night breeze was light on their skin, Aeleus’s hand trailing up to Even’s cheek, his other resting on his waist, as they deepened their kiss, savoring each other. 

They pulled apart, and happily gazed into each other’s eyes. Even rested against Aeleus’s chest as Aeleus pulled him into a hug, his hand resting on his back the other smoothing his hair down. “How long has it been since we’ve been alone like this?” Even asked curiously.

“Since before we were reformed as people.” Aeleus responded quietly.

“Quite a while ago,” Even pondered. “Perhaps while we were still in the organization.” 

“We were different people then.” 

“Indeed we were.” Even pulled apart from their warm hug and rested against his shoulder, “It’s been quite a while since then, however.” 

Aeleus grunted an agreement. “I was sad when I heard you joined the darkness. I thought you had succumbed to it. I feared the worst.”   
“I had to atone for my past.” Even said as he sat up straight.

“I know. I don’t resent you for it.” 

“I missed you a lot.” Even admitted shyly. He gently looked up at Aeleus, his expression familiar and comforting. 

“I missed you more than anything.” 

Even gently placed his hand on Aeleus’s cheek, who leaned into his gentle touch and reached for Even’s hand, softly placing his hand on top of Even’s. “Thank you for waiting for me.” Even quietly said. 

Aeleus nodded his head as he gazed into Even’s eyes. They pulled in for another kiss, this time not holding anything back. Their kiss was less reserved as their hands explored each other’s body, feeling dips and curves in their bodies, their tongues mingling as they deepened their kiss. 

Even felt Aeleus pulling him by his hips, inviting him into his lap. Even crawled into Aeleus’s lap, straddling his waist, feeling his lover as much as possible, wrapping his arms around Aeleus’s shoulders as he felt his arms trail around his own waist. They pulled back for a quick breath, “Spend the night with me.” Aeleus nearly whispered.

Even pulled apart, arms wrapped around his shoulders, and nodded his head with a small smile. They both stood up and headed to the castle. 

Once in the privacy of Aeleus’s room, they continued their heated kiss, their hands exploring parts of their bodies and kicking off their shoes, Even tugging at Aeleus’s shirt, inviting him to take it off. Aeleus pulled back and pulled off his black t-shirt, Even slowly savoring the feel of his tight chest muscles with his hand. 

Aeleus grabbed Even by the waist and pulled him in closer, kissing him softly once more before pulling apart and trailing kisses on his neck, close to his ear and whispered “I want to see more of you.” 

Even felt his face heating up as he pulled off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. Aeleus sat on the bed, relaxing, his gaze on Even as he undressed himself. Once shirtless, Even sat on the bed next to Aeleus, inviting Aeleus to push him down as they began to kiss one another again. Aeleus pulled apart from their kiss, and began kissing and gently sucking the skin of Even’s neck into his mouth, enjoying the small and pleased sighs Even breathed out as he felt Even’s arms wrap around his broad shoulders. Even felt a pleasant shudder roll down his spine as Aeleus gently kissed his neck.

“Feeling good?” Aeleus asked as he gazed into Even’s eyes. 

Even nodded, “Very good.” 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this.” Aeleus admitted. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Even said as he ran his fingers through Aeleus’s hair, enjoying the soft texture, “I’m enjoying our time together.” He slid his hand to Aeleus’s cheek and quickly pecked him on the lips and sat up. “Let me know if I should stop. I want you to be comfortable.” 

With a quick nod, Aeleus laid down at the top of the bed and watched Even as he unbuckled Aeleus’s pants and pulled out his thick and hard erection. “You really missed me, huh?” Even asked as he examined Aeleus’s cock. Even laid in between Aeleus’s legs and wasted no time with grabbing Aeleus’s hard member and putting it into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue around the head, and teasing the slit on top, grabbing the thick girth. 

Aeleus let out a pleased grunt as Even slowly began to bob his head up and down on the length, his eyes gently closed as he used his hand to lightly massage Aeleus’s balls. Aeleus watched as Even sucked him off, his head going up and down on the shaft, his tongue gently swirling on the head as he came up. “Mmmm, that’s nice.” Aeleus groaned, softly tangling his fingers in Even’s hair. 

Even let out a small groan, feeling himself heating up as he continued sucking on Aeleus’s hard member. Glancing up to watch Aeleus’s expression, their eyes briefly locking, Even continued sucking him off, noting how red Aeleus’s cheeks became, feeling his breath hitching ever so slightly. 

Aeleus loved watching Even, his cheeks hollowed as he bobbed his head up and down, deep throating his thick member. “Mhm, Even.” Aeleus moaned aloud, his fingers tightening in Even’s hair. Even took that as his cue to continue, feeling delight at his partner’s soft moans, wet sounds and Aeleus’s deep breaths filling the otherwise quiet room. Aeleus felt himself getting close and gently lifted Even by the chin letting go of his hair, “Let’s switch.” 

Even agreed and allowed Aeleus to switch with him, pulling off his pants, and reaching into the nightstand for some lube and squirted its contents onto his fingers. Aeleus lay in between Even’s legs and gently held on to Even’s hard member and inserted it into his mouth, suctioning around it, Even nearly bucking his hips in response as he felt Aeleus reach his hand to his rear entrance. He gently swirled his lubed fingers at Even’s entrance, causing a sigh to leave Even’s slightly parted lips. 

Aeleus continued sucking on Even’s hard member, enjoying the small moans that escaped Even’s lips as he pressed into his entrance, gently slipping a finger inside as Even spread his legs apart. He set the pace by slowly stretching him out, slipping in and out of him with his fingers. When Even was stretched out enough he inserted a second finger, taking his time with his lover. Aeleus looked up at Even, pulling his mouth away from Even’s cock, and continued fingering him, gently sinking his fingers in deeper and deeper. He enjoyed watching Even’s pleasured and flushed expression as he sunk in deeper and gently pulling back with each soft stroke. “Aeleus…” Even softly moaned.

Gently sliding his fingers out of Even, Aeleus leaned forward and planted soft kisses on Even’s collarbones, going up his neck, “I can’t help myself when I’m around you.” Aeleus muttered in Even’s ear. “Let me have you.” 

Even simply nodded his head, his face flushed, barely unable to speak coherently, “Y-yes,” he nearly stuttered. Aeleus reached for the lube, squirted its contents into his hand and rubbed it on his hard member. He wasted no time with placing his hard cock at Even’s entrance, slowly sinking in deeper, keeping eye contact with Even, watching his expression change ever so slightly the deeper Aeleus sunk in. 

Even shut his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed, as Aeleus fully sheathed himself inside of Even. He allowed Even to stretch to his size as he gently held on to Even’s legs as he looked down at his expression. He leaned forward to plant kisses on Even’s neck, leaning on his forearms besides Even’s head, feeling Even trace his fingers up the sides of his back, letting out a sigh. “Ael…” He needily moaned. “Please...start.” He whimpered through a tight jaw and gently opened his eyes to look into Aeleus’s flushed expression. 

Aeleus simply nodded his head and slowly brought his hips back, setting a slow and steady rhythm in his hips, enjoying Even’s quiet moans filling the room with each thrust. Aeleus thrust into Even, speeding up the pace in his hips as he looked down at him, Even’s face flushed and mouth slightly agape as he felt jolts of pleasure course through his body. Even reached for Aeleus, wrapping his arms around his neck, quietly moaning his lover’s name with each thrust. 

Aeleus straightened up, kneeling, able to enjoy Even splayed out under him as heat built in his hips and abdomen. He grabbed Even’s legs and placed them on his shoulders, keeping rhythm in his hips, reaching deeper inside Even, causing Even to moan and dig his fingers into his upper back. Aeleus enjoyed watching his lover breathe out his name and become so breathless nearly drowning in pleasure. Aeleus leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Even’s cheek as his hand reached for Vexen’s hard member as he gently jerked Even off with each thrust. 

Even bit on his bottom lip, suddenly holding back his voice, as he nearly dug his fingernails into Aeleus’s back. “Let me hear you,” Aeleus murmured as he gazed at Even’s expression. “Please.” He said as he kissed the side of Even’s neck and kissed up his jaw. 

“Y-You tease!” Even nearly whimpered, “Oh, Ael, you’re too good.” Even moaned as he pulled Aeleus into a kiss, his eyes gently closed. They shared a sloppy kiss through Even’s quiet moans, “Mhm, Ael.” 

“Even, you feel so good.” Aeleus deeply moaned, his lips touching Even’s, as he sped up his thrusts, a soft slapping sound adding to the room as Aeleus tightly gripped the bedsheets.

Nearly gasping, Even tightly closed his eyes and moaned, “Ooh, Ael, don’t stop!” Aeleus took that as his cue to continue, gently rubbing Even’s cock as he roughly thrust into him and enjoyed Even’s moans. Even felt his stomach tighten as he released his seed on his stomach and chest. 

Aeleus continued to thrust into Even, losing rhythm in his hips as he felt closer to release. Aeleus straightened up, grabbing onto Even’s hips and thrust in, feeling a throbbing release as he came inside of Even. He let out a deep sigh and looked down at Even who had a satisfied expression on his face. Aeleus leaned in for a kiss, gently kissing Even on the lips, Even wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. 

Pulling apart from their kiss, Even murmured, “That was so good…” Still coming down from the sweet aftermath. 

Aeleus turned onto his back, letting out a big sigh as he relaxed into the sheets. “You’re good to me, Even.” He turned to face Even. 

“I really care about you, Aeleus…” Even said as he gently ran his fingers down his warm cheek, gazing into his soft expression. 

“I really care about you too, Even.” Aeleus chuckled. 

“You know what I mean.” Even said, “Let’s get cleaned up.” Aeleus agreed with a smirk. 

Once in the shower, Aeleus gently helped bathe Even, letting his love language be known. They gently kissed, the hot water flattening their hair as their arms hugged around each other. “My back is getting cold.” Aeleus said, the shower solely hitting Even. 

“We’re both cleaned up anyways,” Even said, moving Aeleus’s wet hair from his eyes and gently placing a quick peck on his lips. 

Once dressed for the night, they both got into bed, gently embracing each other. “I had a wonderful night.” Aeleus said with a yawn. 

“I did too.” Even said, cuddling up next to Aeleus, enjoying the warmth. “Our date night, finally.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love this ship! And yes they think fancy dining is at a Denny's.


End file.
